


Yesterday

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [10]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, returned postcard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Yesterday

The glove compartment fell open. There was his card. One thumb fumbled as he turned it over, the other thumb trembled as he wiped a tear.   
  
He didn’t think. Just got out of the truck and went to the phone booth. Shut the door and stood, jaw tightenin'. Dialed the numbers. Waited--not knowin’ for what or for why. He looked out the dirty windows at nothin’ in particular as the phone line hummed a lonely song.   
  
Jack’s wife answered.   
  
Eight minutes later, Ennis sat inside his truck.   
  
A flash of lightening and clap of thunder sounded as the sky opened, pounding the windshield like tomorrow and today would be washed away.   
  
Ennis laid his head on the steering wheel.  
  
Yesterday was all Ennis had.


End file.
